Levamentum
by Linnadhiel
Summary: "I see you like playing with fire, Inquisitor." He wrapped his own arms around Dorian's neck and closed the space that grown between them. "I like playing with fire, Dorian." He growled, before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. One-Shot. (Currently being rewritten)
**First work for Dragon Age and, of course, I chose a pairing from the one game I haven't played. There aren't really enough characters in this for OOCness to be an issue, but if it** **is, feel free to yell at me.**
 **This is an extension of the first kiss, because when I saw it it was slightly disappointing in its briefness.**  
 **Dorian here is a little bit more vulnerable than what you see in-game for this scene, but we all know he does have some insecurity issues, so at such an early stage in their relationship I think that he would be slightly overwhelmed by this Lavellan's recklessness with showing his feelings. He's easily made speechless about these things as it is.**

* * *

Lavellan had wondered at one point what had caused Dorian to present with the attitude that he did. He was cocky and sarcastic and never hesitant to give himself compliments.

And as much as that might be true of him to some extent, Lavellan had learnt long ago that people who acted similarly to Dorian didn't often feel that way on the inside.

He had seen it in those looks Dorian got when he thought that no one was around. It was a sad, pensive kind of look. Melancholy, you could say.

Meeting Dorian's father gave Lavellan a pretty good idea of the reason behind the melancholy Dorian held so close to his heart. That meeting had brought up all that pain to the surface. It was an utterly heartbreaking sight to see. His voice void of it's usual confidence, breaking in places, higher in pitch in others. Tears gathered in the corners of dark eyes, refusing to fall.

"Hello, my name is Dorian Pavus. I like men. Some days it seems like that's all anyone cares about." His body flinched in an angry movement, his jaw clenched and his knuckles white with the strength of his grip.

It made his heart ache to see the effects of such an attitude towards something as simple as who you were attracted to. Such things were nearly unheard of most parts of Thedas. Only in Tevinter was it the case. Dorian's home. Lavellan longed to reach out the Dorian then, to embrace him, hold him and tell him that that is okay. That he is wonderful and perfect as he is.

But he didn't. No. Dorian was strong. He'd gotten this far on his own after all, and Lavellan refused to cuddle him when he didn't need it. This was about Dorian facing the issues he himself had, with his family and with himself. He deserved the chance to do what he felt he need to without interference on Lavellan's part.

So he didn't. He gave encouragement when Dorian needed it only, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when they left the Tavern. He received only a strained smile in return, but that was enough.

0====[]::::::::::::::::::::::

Some time after, Lavellan stood, watching the fading light from a library window cast shadows on Dorian's handsome face, emotions flickering over those features as he explained what his father had tried to do to him.

"Are you all right?" He voiced the concern that had been plaguing him since he gave Dorian that letter.

"No, not really." Dorian gave a sigh, turning away from the window to face the young elf.

"Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected. But it's... Something. Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display."

"I don't think less of you, more if possible." Yes, this was true. Lavellan doubted he could ever think poorly of Dorian. Where it mattered, and where it perhaps did not. No, Dorian was brave. To face all this. The hate. The disappointment. The lies. He had earned nothing but care and respect from Lavellan.

"The things you say," Dorian said, softly. Lavellan didn't really hear much of what else was said over the rush of blood through his pointed ears, however, he did notice when Dorian started coming closer. Caught only distantly the last words Dorian said "You have to fight for what's in your heart" and put next to no conscious effort in his agreement before they both leant into the softest kiss. The best he'd ever had. Not for quality, although that was great, but the feelings of finally that flooded his entire system.

He let out a breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding, the hot air gently blowing the soft hair of Dorian's moustache.

When they parted it was not of Lavellan's choice. If it had been, he would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of their lives in that moment, away from the war, away from the rifts and every single responsibility that lay heavily upon unbelieving shoulders. He sighed again, a deep puff of air that had the tips of Dorian's moustache to twitch slightly. Dorian didn't seem to notice, his eyes heavily lidded and the lightest of blues now dark and pupils wide.

"I see you like playing with fire, Inquisitor." His voice was hushed and Lavellan could feel his muscled arms loosening their hold around his waist. Something he refused to allow. So he wrapped his own arms around Dorian's neck and closed the space that grown between them.

"I like playing with fire, Dorian." He growled, before pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was hard and fast where their previous had been soft and slow. Full of passion and just yes yes yes. Finally! Where before it had been gentle, too busy marvelling at what was happening,

This, however, was more of a desperate need for closeness. Finally giving into their wants. It was hot and rough and everything Lavellan wanted. They were both breathing hard and Lavellan was gripping the soft silk of Dorian's dark, well-maintained hair.

Oh, but it was softer than he'd even imagined! The ends of Dorian's moustache tickled his cheek, a soft sensation in harsh contrast to the intensity of their tongues twisting and touching, and you couldn't exactly call it the driest kiss in the world but it was still perfect.

"You're so perfect." Lavellan gasped in Dorian's mouth, finding a great amount of pleasure from the deep groan it got him.

He broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting them. He liked his lips, breaking that connection.

Lavellan could feel Dorian rubbing circles on his waist, his eyes were still closed, moustache in disarray. Lavellan broke into a smile at the sight of him, giving the Mage a light peck on the lips, and then pressing their cheeks together.

When Dorian opened his eyes they were conspicuously wet, but he didn't comment on it, only leant away slightly to look appreciatively at the rumpled state he had left Dorian in. But as lovely as such a sight was, Dorian was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Dorian?" Lavellan asked softly, but Dorian was still looking everywhere but him. So he placed both hands on either side of his tanned face, thumbs smoothing down the edges of kiss mused moustache.

"Dorian?" He asked again just as softly as before and Dorian made a small quiet sound, a sound one could say was a whimper. His jaw clenched for a moment and it was only then that he finally met green with watery grey.

Lavellan gave a small smile, thumbs still in motion. Dorian leant into that touch, eyes closing and a sigh escaping his lips. It was a sudden change in mood, that was for sure. From wanting, heated passion to melancholy and a stillness that was an in utter contrast to everything before.

"I-I'm sorry. You don't need to see this." His eyes opened and tried to move away from Lavellan's gentle touch. He didn't get very far, though. Lavellan tightly wrapped his arms around Dorian's waist.

"I don't think any less of you, more if possible," He repeated his earlier words. It must have gotten straight to the issue because Dorian's brows furrowed and Lavellan could see Dorian clenching his jaw again.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, each cheek and either side of his nose, hand snaking around to cradle the back of his head, he pulled Dorian down to be able to reach up and press a kiss to his frowning brow. Dorian let out a breath, eyes closed, arms loosely wrapped around Lavellan's waist, foreheads touching.

They stood like this, held in each other's embrace for a few long moments. The harsh edges of Dorian's outfit were digging into his ribs, but Lavellan couldn't quite bring himself to care.

"I'm s-"

"Shhhh." He pressed a finger to Dorian's lips. "There will never be a need to apologise for such a thing. Never that, I promise you." Dorian huffed.

"You always seem to know what to say, and I don't quite know what to think about it."

"Then don't. Accept that I care about you enough to want to." Lavellan was aware enough to know that Dorian would probably be slightly skittish around any show of his feelings towards the tanned Tevinter.

But Dorian just kiss him, hard. It held a kind of desperateness to it that took his breath away, a lump to get stuck in his throat. Lavellan was gentler, softer, but he still returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Their teeth clicked and moisture clung to their lips.

They parted with a gasp.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Dorian breathed, thumbs tracing familiar circles on Lavellan's hips.

"I am not afraid of being the subject of a few rumours, Dorian." He could taste the Mage on his lips when he licked them, and sweet and yet slightly spicy taste that reminded Lavellan of Dorian's scent.

"I'm sure Lady Montilyet would highly disapprove of such an attitude." Dorian's lips lifted into a smirk far from his usual fare. It held a kind of self-deprecating kind of feeling to it, nowhere close to the usual confidence.  
"What Josie thinks of my love life doesn't matter, Dorian. I'll be with whomever I wish to be." Lavellan gave a smile and added. " And that person is you, Dorian. If you'll have me."

"Love life?" Dorian asked, eyes once again not meeting Lavellan's gaze.

"Well yes, what else would you call it?"

"I don't know." He gripped Dorian's chin between two fingers.

"Look at me Dorian." He said softly, and Dorian did, if reluctantly. "Don't doubt my care for you."

"Care?" Dorian squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"I care for you more than I ever have anyone before." Dorian gulped, and Lavellan smiled in response. "But as I said, Dorian. Don't doubt care for you, but also don't feel pressured to feel exactly the same. I will only ever take what you are willing to give. Dorian gulped again, and Lavellan felt slightly guiltily about piling all of his feelings on Dorian at once, but he could no longer sit idly by while watching Dorian suffer in utter silence.

"Y-you... You sweet, exquisite man!" Dorian laughed, and Lavellan hadn't even realised how tensed he'd gotten until he relaxed at the sound of happiness from Dorian. Relief, that he hadn't scared him away in his eagerness to show Dorian how much he was loved.

He beamed at this beautiful man beaming back at him, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Dorian's lips before parting.

"I'll leave you now." And so he left, a cheesy grin plastered across him face.

* * *

 **Come visit me on Tumblr, username Linnadhiell.**


End file.
